Collide
by Uniccorn
Summary: On Aliya Parrish's sixteenth birthday she lost everything. Her family, her home and according to everyone else... her mind. No one ever believed what she had seen that night and she had begun to accept that they were right. Until now. Six months after the accident Aliya has returned to Beacon Hills and is sucked into a world she had hoped didn't exist outside of her nightmares
1. Ch 1 - Welcome Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

 **Ch 1 – Welcome Back**

When I turned sixteen the world decided to fall down around me. I never expected it and I certainly never wanted it to. Who would have though? No one in their right mind would want to go through life without the few people that actually loved you.

I wasn't sure what had happened and to this day, I'm still not even sure. All I could remember was bright blue eyes carrying me out of the house and I'm still pretty sure it was just a nightmare. Who wouldn't have nightmares after something like that? It would emotionally scar any normal teenager.

Something clicked that night though. Something inside of me had changed and I knew, I knew I would never be the same sixteen year old girl that got through life staring at her feet in the hallways. I couldn't be. They would have wanted more for me than that.

My mother would have wanted me to walk into this school with my head held high wearing the fiercist outfit I had left. My nails would have been painted red and my long dark locks curled down to my chest. She wouldn't have wanted me to hide away from the world anymore. She would have wanted me to be strong.

Here I was though. Hugging my locker as I tried to catch my breath. My skinny jeans had holes in the knees and my white t-shirt clung to what little curves I had. It had only been six months since the fire and what little I had left was packed in a suit case in a bedroom that wasn't my own.

I wish I could have at least changed schools. I wish what only family I had left didn't live in Beacon Hills. It could have at least gave me a small chance of starting over. Nobody would have known what I had went through and what had happened. Unfortunately, Romaine had lived here her whole life and never planned on leaving, unlike myself.

The warning bell rang and I jumped, causing people to snicker as they walked past me. This was going to be a disaster, I could feel it already. All I wanted to do was turn and run out the doors and into my own little world away from reality. I could feel it in my blood, the way it rushed to my chest every time someone gave me an off look.

I shuffled around in my locker as I waited for the crowd to pass. I kept my face hidden behind the door and took the deepest breaths I could before heading to class.

"Everyone take a seat." Mr. Harris seethed as I walked into the classroom. I stood there staring at him from the doorway as all eyes turned to me. I heard the whispers as they turned to one another and I swallowed deeply. I could do this. "Welcome back Ms. Parrish."

I couldn't do this. The whispers weren't so quiet anymore and Mr. Harris just stared at me like he was thinking what everyone had been saying. This was worse than the nightmares. I couldn't wake up from this or run away. Eventually, I would be sitting at desk or in a padded room and pulled at every piece of my body.

"Are you going to take a seat or do you need to go to the nurse's station?" Mr. Harris questioned my mentality. No. I'm pretty sure I can do it on my own. I turned around and my books fell out of my hands as I bumped into someone.

I bent down and grabbed my books as chuckles filled the room. "Alright that's enough." Mr. Harris demanded and the class instantly went quiet. "Allison I presume." he eyed the girl who was bent down helping me pick up my books.

I took them from her shaky hands and she looked up at me. Her dark curls fell around her face and she pushed her bangs back behind her ears. "Sorry," I whispered. She gave me a weak smile and pulled her bag up over her shoulder.

"You two girls can take the empty table." I stood there for a moment staring at the empty seat she had left me by the window. "Do you need assitance Ms. Parrish?" I glared at him before I walked over to Allison and sat down next to her.

I pushed the beakers out of my way and set my bag on the table. He was still the ignorant prick I remembered my brother telling me about. The fact that he had no sympathy for absolutely any of this sickened me to the point of tears.

 **Hey guys!**

 **I hope you liked the first chapter of my first ever story Collide.**

 **Please review :)**


	2. Ch 2 - Enlighten Me

**Diclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters that you don't recognize.

 **Ch 2 – Enlighten Me**

"Detention?" Roe scoffed as she hung up with the school. "Already Ali, I thought we discussed this?" I kept my head low as I walked into the kitchen. The clock on the stove read 12:32 and I could tell by her tone that she had either been woken up or just didn't get to bed yet.

"Go back to bed Roe." I told her knowing that she had a full night ahead of her. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well we kind of have to." She poured herself a glass of water and pulled herself up onto the counter.

"It's nothing."

"You call throwing your food on the floor and threatening two students nothing?"

"What?" I finally looked up at her. Her dark brown hair was tied in a messy knot on top of her head and her brown eyes were puffy and bloodshot. I couldn't believe that is what they told her, but honestly I couldn't expect anything less from Mr. Harris. "That's not what happened."

"Are you going to tell me you didn't leave school at twelve o'clock either?" She dried her hands on her sweatpants and stared at me. "Enlighten me..."

"I really don't want to talk about it." I took a seat at the table and started to doodle on the notepad she had phone numbers written on. Obviously important, but I was to anxious to not do something.

"Then how am I supposed to believe you?"

"Don't." I snapped. She cocked her head at my tone. I had been here less than a week and we had been good about getting along, but this couldn't have been a shock to her. The doctor's warned her. It wasn't often that we spoke during family functions, but she was the only one left that was willing to take on such a mess. "Why would you?"

"No!" She started. "Don't start with that shit."

"What shit?" I questioned her. "My life?" The look on my face was angry enough for her to take a few steps back. "You didn't have to do this."

"Okay. Okay. Stop." She grabbed the notepad from under my hand and examined the picture I had been drawing. Her eyes widened as she quickly crumbled the nightmare and threw it in the trash. "Maybe we should just take a few days... Restart. You can go back on Monday."

"It's not going to change anything." I pulled the doodle pad back over and went at it again. "They're not going to change the way they think about me in a week, if anything they will think I had another mental breakdown."

"Ignore them."

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked her. She made it sound like it was so easy.

"Go to school! Do your homework! Graduate! Get the hell out of Beacon Hills!"

Wow Roe." My jaw nearly dropped. "That's lovely advice."

"Would you rather me lie to you? Would you rather me tell you that if you walk into school in a cute dress and a pair of high heels that it will make people think your different? That just because you look like you didn't roll out of bed and take a handful of pills that you are sane." She started. "It's not going to happen! You were traumatized Aliya - you were tied to bed for six months. Of course people are going to talk."

"You're an asshole."

"And what if I can't? What if I can't get better? I can't erase this from my mind Romaine!" I grabbed the notepad and shoved the epitome of my nightmares in her face.

Every time my pen hit a piece of paper and I wasn't paying attention it would be there. Staring at me. Taunting me. Taking every bit of my mind that I had worked to fix and crumbling it back into oblivion.

"Then write a book." She said. "Preferably one that doesn't have pictures."

I sat in the window seat and counted to ten. I had been doing it for a half hour now, just waiting until I was able to fall asleep. I wanted to get away. I wanted to close my eyes and just hide from my own thoughts, even if it was just for a little while.

Roe had gone back to bed about an hour ago. It was only four but the sky was dark and the rain had finally started to fall. I watched as it ran down the shingles on the porch roof and overflowed the clogged gutter. I don't why I found it so interesting but I didn't look away until I saw a familiar blue jeep pull into the drive way next door.

I had almost forgotten that we were neighbors now. I couldn't get away from him fast enough in school and now our houses were so close the porch roofs nearly touched each other. I watched as he turned his head lights off and the wipers came to stop in the middle. He got out and slapped them against the windshield a few times before he got back in and did it again. I couldn't help but laugh.

After a few minutes he hopped out and slung his backpack over his shoulder, but instead of heading to his house he grabbed a pile of papers from the passenger seat and jogged across the yard and up my sidewalk. What the hell was he doing? How did he know I was here? I hadn't seen him until today and he had to have known that Roe was always asleep at this time of the day.

She was asleep! I jumped from the window seat and dashed out of the room, hoping he didn't ring the doorbell. I ran down the steps, two at time and nearly slammed into the front door.

"Don't ring the -" it's elderly chime echoed through the house as I pulled opened the door. "doorbell."

He jumped at my outburst and dropped the papers he was holding. "Oh my God!" he shouted as he took a step back, almost falling off the porch itself. I watched the papers scatter across the soggy ground and start to soak up the water.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded to know.

"How did you know I was going to ring the doorbell?" He countered.

"I saw you come up the sidewalk."

"You were watching me?" He turned his head to the left and raised his eyebrow.

"No." I crossed my arms over my braless chest and stared at him. "Yes... I don't know. I was watching the rain and then I saw your jeep and you come... Why are you here?" I finally spit out and pulled my gaze away from him. No matter what state my brain was in it still recognized the fact that that there was something about him that always made me stutter my words.

He ran his hands through his short buzzed hair and shook the rain that was dripping down into his honey brown eyes. "I... I was bringing you your homework." He finally said. "We have like every class together."

I noticed that all of my homework was now soaking wet and scattered about the porch. "Well thanks." I gave him a weak smile and bent down to pick him up.

"Ahhh!" He shouted as we slammed our heads together. I grabbed at my forehead and jumped around trying to ease the pain. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's not like it's going to give me anymore brain damage." I seethed. He instantly got quiet and just stood there not knowing how to respond to it. "Ehh, damn. Sorry." I said as I finally let go.

"I also wanted to apologize about earlier at school."

"Stiles please..." I put my hands up and stopped him. "Just don't. It's fine. I get it." I picked up the rest of the papers and he handed me the dripping mess of ink in his hands. "Thank you again." I smiled at him and turned to go back into the house.

"If it makes any difference I got detention too." He called after me as I was about to shut the door.

"No Stiles it doesn't!" I snapped at him. "Why would you think it would? Yeah, I'm out. They let me out as you already know. Maybe if you would have kept your obnoxiously rude comments to yourself it wouldn't have happened."

"Okay then." He scratched the back of his neck and turned to leave. I waited for him to leave before shutting the door, but he turned back around and looked up at me. His eyes were no longer glowing and the smiles that I used to adore was no longer present. "I'll um, make you copies of my packets."

"Yeah." I whispered before shutting the door and falling down against it.

"Who was that?" I jumped back up to my feet as Romaine appeared at the top of the steps. I hugged the cold soggy papers to my chest and looked up at her half asleep state. I knew it would wake her up.

"Stiles."

"Stiles?"

"Stiles."

"You don't seem very happy about it." She yawned. "Freshman you would have been jumping up and down for joy right about now."

"Yeah well freshman me didn't have a reason for anyone to notice me."

 **Please review!**


	3. Ch 3 - Pretend You're Sane

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters from it. I do, however, own the plot and characters that you don't recognize.

 **Ch 3 – Pretend You're Sane**

For some reason I found myself going through all of my things. My suitcase was sprawled across my floor and two small piles of clothes were stacked nicely on top of the dresser. I was in desperate need of a shopping trip. Romaine had brought me two big garbage bags of clothes that she and her friends had no longer needed, but it wasn't my own and personally pink skirts and sparkly sweaters really weren't my thing. I'd where them because I was grateful, but I wouldn't be comfortable and I knew that was what I needed the most as of now.

I dumped the bags anyway. Clothes piled high on top of the four poster bed and I pushed the curtain of the canopy up so it wasn't dangling in my way. This was once Romaine's childhood bedroom and it was comforting in a way. It could be worse, I could be sleeping in someone's spare room who I didn't even know. Everything was still in here though, it was like her own personal time capsel. From her princess alarm clock to the Barbie perfume that I used to love on the vanity.

She allowed me to pack up some things. Her posters, cheerleading trophies and stuffed animals had all been moved to the attic with care and I was left with a somewhat empty shell. Atleast the walls were white though and not some ungodly shade of pink that she was so obsessed with when she was a child.

I pulled a pretty turqouse dress from the pile and held it up to myself. I turned left and right as I try to picture myself wearing it. I was never really a dress person. I always found myself going towards jeans, sneakers and tshirts. I used to collect band shirts and posters, but unfortunetly everything had been lost except the The Used shirt I had been wearing that day.

"That's pretty!" I jumped backwards and dropped the dress as I heard Stiles's voice. I looked around and sighed as I realized I had been imagining things again. I did that a lot unfortunetly. His voice always played in my head. He was the only from the class that showed up the funeral and even though I new it was partially because his father was the sherriff, but I could tell he cared.

He gave me a flower and hugged me. He told me if he ever needed to talk to someone I could come to him, but I never did. I let it consume me. Somehow losing your whole family in a fire doesn't compare to losing your mother to illness and I was dealing with demons that he never would have understood.

"Stop!" His voice called again as I begun to pull my shirt off to try it on. "You're windows open!" My shirt was already off and I held it to my chest as I saw his head sticking out of his window in the mirror. His eyes widened and he covered his face with a handful of papers he was holding.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked as I turned to the side and put my shirt back on. I jumped over to the window and lifted the screen so I could see him better. He was still covering his face with the papers most likely trying to hide the fits of laughter he was in. "Stiles!" I yelled again.

"I didn't see anything I swear." He pulled the papers away from his face and looked at me. The innocent smile made my cheeks flush and I looked away in embarresment. "I um, made your copies." He said as he leaned out his window. I looked down to see that the only distance between his house and this one was maybe two feet and a rose bush.

I reached out and grabbed the papers from his hand and his father caught my eye running out of the house. "Where's he going in such a hurry?" I watched as he hopped into his police cruiser and ripped out of the driveway. He waited until he was halfway down the street before he hit the lights and sirens, but something had to be wrong.

"They found a body in the woods!" He said with a little more enthusiam than normal. My eyes widened and I smacked my head off the windowsill as I went to stand up.

"A body?" A million thoughts ran through my mind but none of them had been logical. The last time they found a body in the woods my house went up in flames only days later. I felt my heart beat start to quicken and I dropped back down to my knees before I got light headed.

"Yeah."

"Who is it?" I dared to question. Part of me didn't want to know who it was or why it was there. Hopefully it was just an accident or a mountain lion, but again, that's what they said last time. I knew I had some deep seeded issues to deal with but anything would be better than what was really rushing through my head.

"A girl in her twenties!" I dropped the papers on the desk and looked back over at the clock. It was only nine thirty and I walked over to my door to hear if Roe had left for her classes yet. I didn't hear anything through the whole house and there was no light shining under her bedroom door. It didn't make my anxiety any better.

I walked back over to the window and Stiles was changing his shirt and pulling on a hoodie. I looked away this time as the blood rushed to my cheeks. For someone so goofy and horribly bad at lacrosse, he was still fit.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked as I looked back to him jumping around his room as he dumped his backpack on his bed. He dropped the bag and came back over to the window. He couldn't help but have a massive smile plastered across his face. It was intoxicating to be honest and quite contagious. I couldn't help but smile everytime I see it. No matter what kind of mood I am in.

"Because it's the first thing that actually happened in this town since..." he trailed off and quickly stopped himself as he realized who he was talking to. "Sorry."

"It's fine Stiles." I whispered as he got up from the window and started to throw stuff into a backpack. "Where are you going?" I called him back to his window.

"I'm going to find the other half."

"Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"Because I'm bored out of my mind." He threw his hands into the air and dropped his backpack like he was trying to reason with his father. "Want to come?"

I contemplated for a moment.

"You now you want to." I did. I wanted to be near him but I have seen my share of dead bodies and I'm not quite sure finding a young girl cut in half would sit well with my mentality at the moment.

"I have a lot of home work to do." I nodded towards my desk. I leaned back out of my bedroom window far enough so I could see around the corner and into the driveway. Her car was gone.

"Party pooper."

"I hope you find her!" I went to shut my window but he stopped me. He handed over two notebooks and I smiled up at him.

"Here's my notes just in case." I looked down at the notebooks he had handed me and smiled.

"Thank you."

I left the window up to let the cool breeze swarm in, but pulled shut the sheer vanilla curtains closed. Now I definitely just needed something to free my mind. I looked over to make sure his light was off and he was gone before pulling off my shirt and yoga pants and putting the dress on.

My heart sunk as I realized it just wasn't long enough to cover the ugly scars that were peaking out just below the hem of the dress. I sat down on my bed. Tears were instantly flowing from my face and I curled up into the pile of clothes.

I pulled a pillow from behind me and in a instant my medication had kicked in. I was to tired to cry anymore and I was to tired to get out of the dress, so I just layed there. Silent tears fell from my closed eyes and I drifted.

I was already regretting trying to pull together this outfit. I knew Roe had said that looking nice wasn't going to change the way people thought about me, but I wanted to give it a try. She wasn't home when I had woken up and hopefully she wouldn't be to upset that I had used some of her stuff in the bathroom, but it was worth it. I was pretty sure that I had looked really good, but these little booties were definitely making this three mile walk a bit painful.

Thankfully the school was already in view and I could see the students panned out all over the courtyard. I just needed to find one though. I still had Stiles notebooks for class and he was gone this morning before I had even woke up.

Roe was seriously right though. Even though I looked like a normal sixteen year old they still stared at me as I walked up the pathway. I hugged my bag to my side and concentrated on not falling in these shoes.

"In like sixty years!" I heard his voice and he finally came into view as a group of freshman cleared the way. I walked past them and they just stared at me as usual. "Yes really, there are no wolves in California."

I walked up behind Scott and just stared at Stiles as he tried to convince Scott. "Stiles." I said as I pulled the notebooks out of my bag.

"Will you please tell Scott there are no wolves in California?" Stiles turned around and instantly regretted the words that came out of his mouth.

My face fell. The thought of getting all dressed up today and practicing how I was going to say hello just faded away as the words fell from him his lips.

"Stiles!" Scott exclaimed as he slapped his best friend.

"It's fine!" I jumped backwards as he was pushed towards me. Breathe. Just Breathe. Pretend your normal. Pretend your sane. I mustered up a smile and handed him his notebooks. "No, there is no wolves in California." I looked over Stile's shoulder and Scott cocked his head as if he wasn't expecting a response.

"See." Stiles turned around. I was still holding his notebooks and I sat their impatiently as Scott explained that he had found the body. Stiles nearly exploded as he jumped at his best friend. "That is friggen awesome. I mean this is seriously gonna be the best thing that has happened to this town, since... since the birth of Lydia Martin."

I watched as Lydia walked by holding her purse like she was walking down the streets of Manhatten.

"Heyyyy... Ali." He turned and noticed I was still standing behind him. I was in between crying and throwing his notebooks in his face, but instead I just turned and walked up the steps. "Hey wait Ali..." He called after me, but I quickly made my way up the stairs and into the school.

I didn't know what it was about her. Why every guy fawned over this strawberry blond with a stuck up attitude. It was bad enough that I heard everyday from Adam, but knowing that Stiles was also in love with her as well just made it all that more aggrivating.

I would never be a Lydia. No one would ever want me as much as they want her. It wasn't possible. No matter how I tried and even before the fire, I was just never that girl that got the guy. Even the one who quoted Star Wars and used his chopsticks to pretend he was a walrus.

I grabbed my books from my locker and pulled my papers from the notebooks I had been copying last night. They fell to the floor and I scoffed as I realized the back of the notebook had Lydia written several times surrounded by hearts and scribbles.

Yeah. I would never be his Lydia. I couldn't expect to be either. I was just the freak who believed monsters were real.

"Hey," a voice caught me off gaurd as I walked down the hall to my locker. I turned to see Allison standing by hers and I stopped for a moment, hoping she wasn't talking to me. "Aliya." Yeah she was talking to me.

I shoved my packet on Kafka's metemorphosis into my bag and turned around. Maybe she just needed to copy my notes, seeing as her and Scott did nothing but stare at each all period.

"Hey." I smiled as I walked over to her. She was digging around for her books and I caught her smiling over my shoulder. I turned around to Scott staring back at her and I shook my bed. "I think he likes you."

"What? No." She blushed as she buried her head back in her locker. "I don't even know his name."

I was about to tell her his name but Lydia approached us. Allison gave me a pleading look as I turned to walk away and I stood there, hoping she wouldn't say anything to me.

"Uh oh." I heard his voice from across the hall. Stiles and Scott were staring at the three of us waiting for a repeat of yesterday.

"That jacket is absolutely killer." She eyed Allison up as she folded her hands over her blue cardigan. "You don't look half bad yourself Aliya." She noted my attire. I looked down at the turquoise dress I had matched with a pair of white leggings and brown booties. I pulled the tan cardigan closer to my body as I tried to hide my lack of fashion.

"Thanks," I whispered timidly.

"Where did ya get it?" She asked turning her attention back to Allison.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Fransisco." Lydia cocked her head and she smiled.

"And you are my new best friend." She said as her meat head boyfriend jumped her. He grabbed her around the waste and spun her toward him. "Hey Jackson." He kissed her. I took the awkward moment and tried to take a few steps back but Allison grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me back.

I eyed her angrily, but it quickly faded as I realized she was just as uncomfortable. I looked around trying to find a way to get the both of us away from them. Stiles was talking to a girl in a pretty purple sweater and Scott was still just staring.

"So this weekend, there's a party." Lydia eyed me as if I wasn't supposed to be hearing the conversation.

"Yeah, Friday night." Jackson piped up. "You should come."

"Uh, I can't. Aliya and I were going to the mall." Jackson and Lydia looked at each other as if they were about to laugh. Allison still hadn't let go of my hand and she squeezed it tightly begging me to follow along.

"The mall closes at like eight. Come after." Lydia inisted. Allison squeezed my hand again and I looked at her awkwardly.

"We're going to see a movie afterwards." I piped up.

"Are you sure. Everyone's going after the scrimmage." I could feel the burning in my face as his pitiful glare landed on me. He, I hated more than anything. He was Adam's best friend. Danny, Jackson and Adam were insperable except when Lydia was involved. I always wondered if he ever knew that his best friend was in love with his girlfriend, but maybe that is why he didn't come to the funeral.

"You mean like football?" I laughed as Jackson's face fell and he explained to her how football was nothing but a joke here. I gagged as Lydia boasted about Jackson and how his amazing talent had led them to the championship multiple years in a row.

The two of them disgusted me. They were the perfect power couple though. I was almost certain they were only together because the both made each other look good.

"We have practice in a few minutes. That is if you don't have anything else to do."

"Well actually we were going to go study."

"Perfect, you can both come." My eyes widened and I looked over at Allison who was no way letting go of my hand now. We pleaded with each other for a moment and I finally caved. She gave me an apologetic look and pulled me along as Lydia drug her away.

 **Heyyyy. I hope you all are enjoying it so far. I know this chapter was technically the first day of school, but some things will be changed here and there to fit her story into this.**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	4. Ch 4 - You Really Are An Asshole

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf or Stiles Stilinski as much as I would love to.

 **Ch 4 - You Really Are An Asshole**

The wind nipped at my cheeks and I instantly regretted not wearing a heavier coat. I sat on the end next to Allison and listened to Lydia ramble on about how awesome it was Allison's mother worked for a boutique.

I sat there watching the lacrosse team warm up for their practice and tried to push her voice out of my head. Obviously, fashion was not one of my brightest subjects

"Who is that?" Allison asked as we watched Scott take goal. I looked back to coach who was sitting next to Stiles on the bench. Scott never played goal. Hell, he never actually touched the field. Why would he put him there?

"Not sure who he is..." Lydia said as Scott looked up to us. "Why?"

"He's in my english class." Allison responded, not sure if telling Lydia that she thought he was cute was a good idea. Scott cocked his head at us as if he knew what they were talking about and I shivered.

"Scott."

"What was that?" Lydia asked.

"His name is Scott, Lydia. He's been in every single one of our homerooms since kindergarden." I explained to her.

"Oh." she simply said and went back to watching her boyfriend do jumping jacks at the end of the line in front of Scott.

The whistle blew and Scott fell to his knees, holding his helmet as if the noise was going to make his head explode. I looked back at the other players who were getting ready to aim and he still wasn't paying attention. I cringed as one of the players threw an unsuspecting ball at his head and he fell backwards into the net.

"Dick heads." I whispered as everyone started laughing.

I zippered my jacket as the wind picked up and I buried my face into my hands. I just wanted to go home and go to sleep.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked as Stiles started to cheer. I looked up at Scott who was standing in the goal with the ball in his net. He caught one. He actually caught one.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired."

"Sorry about this." She whispered trying to not let Lydia hear her. I couldn't be mad at her. I needed this. I knew I did. It would keep my mind off of everything, if even for a little while. I know making friends wasn't part of Roe's master plan on making it through the next three years of high school alive, but it could make it a little more easier. Right?

"No, it's okay." I smiled up at her as Scott caught another one. "It's fun."

She could tell I was lying, but the commotion on the field kept her from pressing the matter. Scott was catching them over and over again and Stiles was going out of his mind from the bench.

"He seems pretty good."

"Yeah very good." Lydia chimed in, much more interested in Scott now. Everyone got quiet as Jackson skipped to the front of the line but my mind traveled elsewhere.

My head was ringing and I was instantly nauseated. The world began to slow down and I couldn't open my eyes. I didn't want to open my eyes in fear that the sun would intensify the head ache.

 _It's all real Aliya._

My eyes shot open as I scanned the bleachers and the field for his voice. I stood up and nearly tripped as I backed away from Allison. The crowd watching the practice erupted and even Stiles' obnoxious cheering couldn't break this.

 _Everything is real._

My breathing intensified as I caught sight of him by the edge of the field. It couldn't be. Allison heard me let out a pained cry and a few people surrounding me stopped as well.

"Are you okay?" Allison grabbed a hold of my shoulder and I looked over at her. I ran my hands through my hair and glanced back to where he was just standing to see no one.

"I have to go." I pleaded for her to let go and ran down off the bleachers, careful not to break my ankles in these shoes. I stood at the bottom, turning rapidly trying to find him. Where did he go?

"Aliya!" Allison yelled after me in a panic. I looked back up at her, I could feel the wind chilling the tears that were falling from my face and everyone in ear shot was now staring at me. I held my breath as I tried to calm my breakdown.

 _They may think you're crazy, but I know you're not._

My heart stopped and I turned around again looking for him. He was standing by the parking lot leaning against a black Corvette. His familiar features were intesified by his black leather jacket and dark jeans. His eyes, the eyes I knew were glowing blue were hidden behind a pair of shaded Aviators.

"Ali!"

I heard his familiar voice but I couldn't turn away from this leather clad man. I was afraid that if I looked away he would disapear. He was real. It was all real. I knew it was.

"Aliya!" Stiles grabbed a hold of my face. He tapped my cheek and I glanced at him briefly and just as I had imagined, the man and the car were gone. "What's wrong?" He wiped the tears away from my eyes and as of now everyone was staring at us.

"Stiles take her to the nurses station!" The coach demanded as he huddled the rest of the team away from my commotion.

Without thinking I had shoved him away from me as hard as I could and he went falling back into a group of freshman girls.. They all screamed and shoved him back towards me and in the rush of it he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the bleachers and the judgemental eyes.

"Stop Stiles!" I cried as he continued to walk towards the school. We were far enough away from anyone hearing us and my legs were about to give out. He didn't stop though, he just kept dragging me along behind him. "Stiles!"

"No Aliya, I'm taking you home."

"I can't go home." I cried as I stopped walking. "My home is a pile of ashes."

"You know what I meant."

"Stop!" I yelled. "Just stop pretending that you actually care!" I yelled at him. I ripped my hand out of his and held it to my chest as the cold blood rushed back into my fingers.

"I do care." His confused eyes studied my own and I couldn't be around him anymore.

"The only reason you care is because you're obsessed with being involved with every psycho thing that happens in this town. If there's an accident you're there. If there's half of a dead body in the woods you're there. If there's a fire you're there. I saw you that night at my house!"

"I didn't know it was your house." He pleaded as he took a step towards me. I pulled away from him again and tripped over the curb.

"Hey are you okay?" Allison came running up the hill and helped me back to my feet. I stepped away from her and examined my tights that he ripped up the thigh exposing my burns.

"What just happened?" Lydia questioned as she reached the top of the hill. Jackson, Scott and Danny all ran up behind her and I felt my chest begin to tighten.

"I'm fine." I yelled as I walked away from them. I just wanted everyone to leave me alone. I needed to get out of here and I was praying that the dude in the black corvette would come back because being with him at this point would be so much better than being here.

"I need to take her home." Stiles said to the group.

"I'll take her home." Danny said.

"No, I'll do it." Danny tried to argue with his offer but was stopped mid sentance. "Ali." He called after me. "Oh my god take this," he sounded aggrivated but he jogged after me anyway.

"Jackson!" Lydia scoffed as she stomped her heel into the pavement.

"Shut up Lydia." He called back at her rudely. "This is your fault. I told you bringing her to the practice would be to much for her!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. His arms wrapped around me and his fingers entangled my hair. This wasn't the Jackson I remembered, but it was the only familiar touch I know. He was the only one who knew.

"What is going on right now?" I heard Stile's shocked voice as Jackson whispered in my ear. I wrapped my arms around him and he held me tight. I could hear his voice crack as he told me it would be okay and when he finally let go I could see the redness in his eyes.

"I miss him too." He said as he wiped the tear away from my eyes. The one person that I thought would make my life hell was the only person that I found comfort in. "Come on." He whispered. "I'll take you home."

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked as he pulled up in front of Roe's house. He looked up at the small place and tried his hardest to hold back a cringe. That was the Jackson I remembered. I could just see him mentioning something about me coping without an indoor pool.

"Yeah." I smiled over at him. "Thank you."

"I'm always going to be here Aliya. People may think I'm an asshole, but you should know better than to believe it." He turned down his radio and looked back up at me.

"No, you're an asshole Jackson." I joked, "but you're the sweetest one I know." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before getting out of his Porsche. I thanked him again for the ride home and locked eyes with Stiles who had just exited his jeep. He saw that. I know he did.

"Hey..." He called out before I shut the door. I looked back at him and he tried his hardest to not show any emotion. "You'll never understand how sorry I am that I wasn't there. I just don't believe it yet. I can't. He was my best friend."

"I -" He caught me off gaurd and I didn't know what to say. "Come in with me. I have something for you." I smiled and nodded towards the house.

"I don't think I should." He looked over at Stiles who was still staring at us.

"What are you afraid of what people will think of you because you're talking to the crazy girl."

"Don't do that." He begged as he put the car in park.

"It's Stiles. What the hell is he going to say?" I scoffed looking over at the defeated looking boy who was shuffling in his pocket for his house keys.

"Won't Roe care?"

"Roe would probably run to her room and put on the sluttiest thing she owns if you walked into the house." I joked. She may have been older but even when Adam brought Jackson to our family functions she melted. She was only twenty three, but she never did believe us that he was only sixteen.. "She's not even here anyway." I told him as I realized her car was not in the driveway.

That was strange. I looked down at my watch and realized it was six oclock. Then it dawned on me that she had work at the diner and class in the morning. I had no idea how she did it and part of me felt really bad that she had to.

"Okay." he laughed and got out of the car. Stiles stared at the two of us as we walked up the porch together. I tried my hardest not to look at him, but I couldn't help it. I was really mean to him.

"I'll go get it." I said as I dashed up the steps leaving him in the foyer by himself. I dug around a shoebox of stuff that the firemen had salvaged and I pulled out a picture of the two of them during the first lacrosse practice their freshman year and his #32 Jersey.

I pushed the tears back and tried my best not cry. I couldn't cry anymore. I wiped it off with the sleeve of my jacket and headed back downstairs where he was examing a family picture Roe had hanging at the bottom of the stairs.

"Here." I whispered handing them to him. He took the jersey from my hands and looked up at me in disbelief. He held it tight in his hands and his eyes began to water. I watched as his jaw twitched and laughed at myself as I remembered telling him he should be a male model when he got older. It all seemed so long ago now though.

"Thank you Aliya." He said as he put the picture in his pocket and wrapped his arm around my neck. He kissed my forehead and shuffled back towards the door.

"Oh and Jackson," I said as he stopped at the door. "You really are an asshole."

"and you really are crazy."

 **Hey guys! Thank you all for the follows and favourites!**

 **No one has really ever seen a soft side of Jackson, but it's a big part of this and what is going to come if I end up doing a Season 2.**

 **What do you think the future holds for these two?**

 **Let me know what you think :)**


	5. Ch 5 - This Isn't Funny

**Disclaimer:** I'm very aware that I do not own Teen Wolf.

 **Ch 5 - This Isn't Funny**

I hadn't moved from the window seat all day. I had gotten up ready to go to school, but instead my medication had me huddled in front of the toilet nearly all morning. I looked like death rolled over and when Stiles waved up at me that morning I sunk down so low that I had actually fallen off.

I finished two books and I had regretted the choice to read A Fault In Our Stars pretty much the remainder of the day because I was just so damn sick and tired of crying. This was supposed to work out okay. I was supposed to be okay. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

They released me because they thought I was functional enough to have a normal meal on my own and have actual conversations. Here I was though, slowly sinking away into my hazy thoughts again and I couldn't even remember the last time I had eaten. I picked my cell phone up and examined the missed calls and text messages.

 **Allison - Where are you at today?**

 **Allison - I know you don't want to talk but we're really worried about you.**

 **Allison - Are you still going to the party tonight?**

I didn't even want to think about the party tonight. I had done nothing but mope around for two whole days and getting ready for a party just didn't seem like something I wanted to do.

We're really worried about you. We're. The thought of who the we in her message was made my anxiety even worse. Maybe I should have just followed Roe's plan and kept to myself. The only one I really considered a friend was Allison. We knew absolutely nothing about each other but for some reason, we didn't have to. We just talked like we were old friends. Maybe she pitied me.

Maybe the only reason they talk to me is because they're afraid I will finally lose it and just snap. You see it everyday on the news and everyone of them had told themselves over and over again they weren't crazy.

I'm not crazy though. I know I'm not crazy. I had medication that kept the hallucinations away and he was real. He was on that field. If I was crazy, the medication would have worked and I wouldn't have heard him. I wouldn't have seen him standing there.

My thoughts were disrupted by the familiar sound of Stile's jeep and I watched as he pulled in next to his father's cruiser. He hopped out and headed towards his front porch. There was something wrong. He wasn't his normal cheery self. I could tell just by the way he shuffled to his steps. My phone vibrated again and I looked down at a text message from Roe.

 **I have a double shift and class in the morning. Do you mind if I crash at Tyler's?**

My heart sunk as I quickly told her I would be fine. She had been so wrapped up with work, class and me that I almost forgot that she hadn't seen her boyfriend in nearly two weeks. I wish I knew what it felt like to miss someone like that.

I knew it what it felt like to miss someone, obviously, but someone who was still here.

Someone you loved so much that your heart stops briefly when you see them again and wrap them in your arms. I would do anything for that. I just wish it would happen.

I was tempted to text Stiles and ask him for today's assignments but I threw my phone across the room instead. I still hadn't even apologized to him for the other day and honestly, I didn't even know if I had the courage to.

I got up from my spot in the window and tossed my novel onto the my desk. I pulled back my curtain and glanced over at Stiles who was enamored by his computer. There were papers scattered across his bedroom floor and his printer was spitting them out page after page.

He turned around as the light from my room shined in on him and he gave me an angry look. I just shook my head and shut my curtain before walking downstairs and into the kitchen.

I was hungry to the point that walking hurt. I couldn't remember the last time I ate and I'm pretty sure I was about to die of starvation. I rummaged through the fridge and sighed. There was nothing here. I couldn't even be mad because I knew she had no time to do absolutely anything.

I sat down at the table and grabbed the notepad.

 _There is money in the cookie jar on top of the fridge. I'm sorry I haven't been there as much but I have been super busy. Order a pizza or go to the mall.. Wetseal is having an amazing sale!_

 _Love, Roe._

I looked up at the fridge and the ceramic owl stared at me. I couldn't use her money to go shopping but I could definitely order a pizza.

"Be right there!" I yelled from the kitchen as the doorbell rang through the house. I pulled chair over to reach the hopped on top of the fridge and grabbed a twenty dollar bill from the owl. I couldn't believe she kept that much money in the house. I grabbed a handful and choked on my laughter. They were pretty much all fifties and twenties. I didn't think you made that much working at a diner.

The doorbell rang again and I jumped down from the chair and hurried over.

"Sorry, I thought you said twenty minutes." I looked up from my feet and jumped. "Stiles."

"I need to talk to you." He said desperately. I looked him over. His eyes were puffy and there was hole in his white Lucky Brand shirt. He was obviously distraught so I moved to the side and let him in.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I led him into the kitchen. He put a stack of papers down on the table and picked up the notepad. His hands went to his mouth and he dropped it. He took a few steps back and turned around as he contemplated what he was about to say.

"I need you to listen to me and I need you to trust me."

"Why?"

"Because this is serious." He said as he looked back down at the notepad. He bit his lip. "You saw a werewolf that night didn't you?"

"Get out." I whispered to him as my entire world stopped.

"No please Aliya, I need you to talk to me." He pleaded as he walked over to me. "This is what you saw isn't it." He held the notepad up in my face and I ripped it away. I examined the picture I didn't even know I was drawing and I lost my breath.

"You need to go Stiles, please." I begged him as the night began to replay in my head like a horror movie. I fell backwards and covered my ears as my parents screaming flooded through me.

"Aliya, stop." I fell to the floor and brought my knees to my chest as I began to hyperventilate.

 _"Who's this?" I asked my brother as he brought my birthday cake into the kitchen. My father followed behind him with a grill lighter and a serving knife. He looked up at me, his blue eyes were darker than usual, but he looked over at his friend and nodded._

 _"I'm Derek, Derek Hale." He stood up from his seat and cleared the table so my brother could put the cake down. I looked down and cringed. The most embarrassing picture of myself at my first recital plastered the cake and I shook my head._

 _"Asshole!" I shouted at my brother who was in a fit a laughter._

 _"Language Aliya." My mother warned as she set the plates down. She looked down at Derek who had politely thanked her and took the extra from her to set at the empty seat._

 _"Why would you do that to your sister?" My father started on him as usual. I walked away as they began to bicker and -_

"Aliya." He snapped me out of my trance and I looked up at him. "Aliya please. This is important."

"This isn't funny Stiles." I cried as I slowly stood up. The doorbell rang and this time it had to be the pizza man. I stood there by the oven, shaking as Stiles sighed and ran towards the door.

"What the hell are you doing here Greenburg?" He scoffed at the boy standing in the doorway.

"Delivering a pizza?" I tried to listen to them and keep my thoughts from drifting back. "Hey what about the tip?" He called after Stiles as he slammed the door in his face. He walked back in and set the pizza on the table before coming back over to me.

"Get out." I seethed at him.

"No."

"Stiles!" I yelled loudly. He jumped backwards at my outburst and ran his hands through his hair.

"Please Aliya." He begged. "I believe you. I just need you to tell me what happened!"

Before I knew what I had done, Stiles was stumbling backwards into the table. His hand covered his cheek and his eyes widened. He couldn't believe I just hit him. I couldn't believe I just hit him. Maybe I am crazy after all.

"Go." I threatened. He looked at me once more and before he even left I fell back against the oven and started to cry.

Why?

It's the only question I could fathom. Why is the only person who I wanted to believe me the one to do this to me.

The doorbell rung again and I sighed. My eyes went to the stack of papers on kitchen table and I slowly pulled myself up from the table.

"Stiles." I opened the door ready to apologize for hitting him, even though I knew I had every right too.

"Stiles?" I looked up to see Allison and Lydia standing on my front porch. Allison looked around to see if she was missing someone and Lydia barged passed me.

"What are you's doing here?" I asked as I wiped away the last few tears that fell.

"Don't be silly. There's a party tonight and there's a few lacrosse players that think you're absolutely gorgeous." Lydia said as she looked around the house. She was like Jackson in the sense that she had her nose so far up there that I was surprised she didn't look like a pig.

"No." I said as I sat down on bottom step. After tonight, there is no way I could go to a party.

"Come on." Lydia grabbed my wrist and pulled me up from the steps. "It'll be fun."

 **Hi guys! Thank you all for the reviews and follows!**

 **Let me know what do you think ;)**


End file.
